


Poetry of a Lamb

by lambs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poems, Poetry, shitfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambs/pseuds/lambs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my shit ass poems. </p><p>disclaimer: i can't write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry of a Lamb

fragility

___

a lamb walks alone,   
into the unknown.  
a wolf watched nearby,  
his fur a sea of black dye.

lamb stood in the clearing.  
wolf was perservering.  
lamb turns around,  
face-to-face with the hound

lamb's eyes shine.  
wolf's blood the colour of wine.  
once again greed's capabilities  
misinterpret fragility.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is just a content holder i promise :^}
> 
> written in~ 2 second


End file.
